La Rennaissance du Phoenix
by candyabbyjulie
Summary: Regina ne reste pas Regina a cause de Hook
1. Chapter 1

Un autre matin sans qu'elle ne soit à ses côtés. Un autre matin où Regina s'éveillat bien avant que le réveil, qui se trouvat sur sa table de nuit, n'émette ce sons strident si représentatif de l'objet . Regina se rappelait de tout, dans les moindres détail, à la perfection. Il lui semblait dés lors que le temps s'était arrêté, comme si il était figé, glacé ou tout simplement comme si il s'était tout bonnement mit en pause. Elle ne voulait croire ni voir que tout était bel et bien fini et que tout ceci était d'une réalité frapante pour ne pas dire fulgurante. Mais c'était sans compter sur le sentiment de déjà vu qui l'envahissé un peu plus chaques jours. Quelque chose en elle avait changé, ELLE avait changé. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que CETTE femme, qui dés son arrivée, avait chamboulée toute sa vie, allait être celle qui lui rendrait le sourire. Et maintenant elle était là allongée dans son lit, le regard fixant un point quelconque sur le plafon immaculé de sa chambre. Il était cinq heures du matin et elle était là allongée, dans la pénombre de sa chambre, en pleurant se demandant que faire, comment fallait-il qu'elle agisse face à CETTE femme.

Un mois était passé et déjà rien ne restait de cette la chaleur familiére, qui c'était installé en elle au fil des jours, des marques dans le cou, des visites inespérées de CETTE femme. Tout cela restait lointain, mais à la fois tellement proche et présent dans l'esprit de Regina. Dire qu'elle n'attendait en rien cette fin serait mentir, mais l'espérance l'avait accompagnée au fil des jours jusqu'à la fin. Néanmoins toutes ses tentatives afin d'éloigner CETTE femme, s'étaient retrouvées avorté, elles eurent même l'effet inverse car après tout, Storybrooke n'était pas si grand et par-dessus le marché, pour son plus grand malheur, si l'on puisse dire cela, elles avaient un fils en commun.

Contrôler ses sentiments lui etait devenu de plus en plus peinible, et après que la malédiction fût brissé, cela lui était devenu quasi infessable pour ne pas dire totalement impossible. Regina passait des heures, des jours, des nuits éveillée afin d'essayer d'accepter la réalité et de cacher au plus profond de son coeur et de son être, cette multitude de sentiments qui refessait surface, à chaque fois que son regard rencontrait celui de CETTE femme ou simplement quand son esprit lui jouait des tours, en s'imaginant le parfum ou même la silhouette de cette derniére. Mais comme tout le monde le disait, la Méchante Reine ne pouvait aimer. L'amour etait une faiblesse et Regina ne pouvait se le permettre, elle ne pouvait se montrer faible. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de ruiner sa fin heureuse pour ce qui paraitrait aux yeux de quiconque être un simple caprice, ou pire être une nouvelle manoeuvre de sa part afin d'obtenir sa vengeance par nimporte quel moyen. Mais il était déjà trop tard et dans le fond elle en avait parfaitement conscience, même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, CETTE femme qui avait brisé sa malédiction, qui l'éloignée de son fils, CETTE femme était son véritable amour. EMMA SWAN ÉTAIT SA FIN HEUREUSE.

Tous les jours depuis un mois maintenant, Regina s'éveillait et se couchait ainsi, en pleurant, même dans ses rêves elle pleurait... Car depuis un mois Emma Swan l'avait abandonnée pour Hook, ce bon à rien de pirate. Depuis un mois Regina pleurait sa fin heureuse. Depuis un mois elle avait cessé de se battre pour retrouver son bonheur, sa fin heureuse. Et ce soir sa décision était prise, quitte à ne pas obtenir sa fin heureuse personne ne devait l'avoir, et surtout pas ce maudit pirate qui lui avait prit SON Emma... Ce soir Regina Mills allait disparaitre, ce soir The Evil Queen allait renaître de ses cendres plus forte, déterminée et impitoyable que jamais, faire souffrir et détruire tout ceux qui se mettraient au travers de son chemin était devenu son crédo. Ce soir dans ce caveau Regina Mills allait mourir de la main de l'Evil Queen elle même... À partir de ce soir Regina Mills n'aurait plus de coeur. Madame le maire est morte... vive la Méchante Reine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: le regne de l'Evil Queen

Cela fesait deja quelques semaines que Regina Mills, mairesse de cette chere bourgade qu'est Storybrooke, avait cede sa place à The Evil Queen pour le plus grand malheur des habitant de la ville , mais plus particulierement pour tout Homme ou Femme ayant l'imprudence de ne serait ce que preter attention à CETTE femme qui causait son malheur mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'empeche d'aimer malgres tout si elle ne pouvait l'avoir personne ne l'aurait et surement pas cet incompetent de crochet, encore moins que cet bon a rien de baelfire qui n'est que accesoirement le geniteur de son fils.

C'est ainsi que durant plusieurs jours personne ne vit Regina, car celle-ci etait restee enferme dans le caveau familial afin d'elaborer, loin des regards indiscret et plus encore loin de Cette femme, son plan ayant pour but d'eliminer quiconque pourait un tant soit peu faire figure de concurrent(e)s dans la vie et le coeur de la femme qu'elle aimait malgres tout. Un fois son plan bien ficelet et mis en place Regina reapparut dans la ville dans si de rien etait et menait a bien son travail ne laissant jamais transparaitre aux yeux des habitants son cote malefique. Elle menait une vie des plus banal enfin aussi banal qu'elle puisse l'etre pour une "pariat", car elle avait bien conscience que c'est ce qu'elle etait aux yux de tous y comprit son fils et son veritable amour, sinon Emma Swan ne se serait jamais detournee d'elle, mais Regina ne savouat point vaincut et etait plus determinee que jamais d'obtenir SON happy ending aupres de son fils et mais surtout d'Emma, et si pour cela elle devrait reduire Storybrooke à l'etat de cendre, elle le ferait sans hesiter, meme si pour le moment elle se contenterait de faire ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux, c'est a dire... Arracher des coeurs et manipuler a sa guise leur proprietaires.

Un mois, cela fesait un mois que Regina observait le "petit jeu" de seduction de ce maudit mancho au crochet aupres de SON Emma et cela commencait un tant soit peu a l'enerver, c'est donc quand voyant pour une enieme fois Emma en compagnie de son bon a rien de pretendant entraient au Granny's, qu'elle se decidat a agir. C'est ainsi qu'elle penetrat dans l'enceinte de l'etablissement et se dirigeat directement vers le "couple" pretextant avoir besoin des services de Killian a la mairie et que cela ne prendrait gere de temps, une demi heure tout au plus. Hors Regina n'avait aucunement besoin de ce dernier ce fut juste une excusse comme une autre pour pouvoir se reteouver seule avec lui afin de mener a bien son plan qui consistait a l'eloigner d'Emma quelques instant et de le pousser a bout, afin que celui-ci ne la menace en se rapprochant un maximum d'elle pour pouvoir lui arracher le coeur sans que ce dernier n'ai le temps de rispoter. C'est ainsi que Regina ou plutot l'Evil Queen reussi, sans que personne ne puisse l'en empecher, a avoir le controle sur les moindres faits et gestes du maudit pirate, qui contrairement a son acolite baelfire qui lui etait mort quelques heures plutot sous la torture de sentir son coeur enserrer petit a petit par la main et sous le regard emplit de haine et d'un sentiment de victoire de notre chere Evil Queen.

Pendant plus de trois mois, Regina essayat tant bien que mal de se rapprocher de la femme qui hantait ses jours comme ses nuits, car il ne se passait pas une seconde sans que des images de notre chere Sauveuse viennent prendre possesion de l'esprit de l'Evil Queen. Arrivant a bout de solutions et d'excusses, pour ne serait ce passer quelques minutes avev Emma, Regina decidat qu'il etait grand temps pour elle d'usait de son dernier recour, a savoir manipuler Hook afin que ce dernier cesse d'agir en "gentlman" aupres d'Emma mais bel et bien comme le dernier des "salop", apres tout comme le disait si bien ce dernier c'etait un pirate et un pirate reste un pirate, donc pourquoi utiliser ce qu'il pensait etre sa force comme etant sa faiblesse. C'est ainsi qu'un soir Regina fit en sorte que Hook prenne la decision d'aller au Rabbit Hole, en omettant volontairement que ce dernier previenne Emma car elle savait pertinemment que celle ci allait si rendre ne voyant pas "son prince charmant" arrive, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en ne voyant aucune trace de Hook dans le bar, elle allat donc voir le serveur pour lui demander si il aurait apperçut le pirate ce soir, ce que ce dernier lui confirmat mais il l'en informat egalement que ce bon a rien etait parti en tres charmante compagnie et qu'ils avaient de tres bien s'entendre et surtout etre sur la meme longueur d'ondes. Emma se dirigeat machinalement vers le Jolly Rodger, ou effectivement elle le surprit en tres mauvaise posture avec la fille en question, qui ne devait surement n'être qu'une trainée. Neanmoins ce que personne ne se doutait c'est que l'Evil Queen avait assistee a toute la scene depuis le debut et qu'elle pouvait dors et deja savourer sa semi victoire, en voyant le pirate se faire jeter par Emma. Cependant elle en avait pas fini avec lui, elle le voulait mort et elle l'aurait, mais avant elle allait s'amusser un peu en etant la pour reconforter Emma sous ses yeux de merlan frit.

C'est donc ainsi que durant quelques semaines Regina se rapprochat d'Emma en pretextant n'etre la que par pur amitiee et souhaitant soutenir son amie dans l'epreuve qu'elle venait de passer comme ça elle pourrait egalement être la en tout bien tout honneur, enfin au yeux des habitants et d'Emma seulement car pour elle c'etait juste la misse en application de son plan, lorsqu'elle mettrait fin a la vie de ce pirate de bas etages car c'est ce qu'elle avait decidee de faire le soir meme, s'amusser a le faire souffrir en les voyant Emma et elle ensembles ne l'emballait plus, alors ce soir Hook allait mourrir de la main de l'Evil Queen elle meme pour son plus grand bonheur... Ce soir ce buveur de rhum ne serat plus qu'a jamais un souvenir néfaste dans l'esprit des gens... Ce soir le celebre Capitaine Crochet est mort pour le plus grand bonheur et amussement de notre chere Evil Queen qui désormais pouvait esperer de nouveau a voir SON happy ending se realiser... Ce soir l'Evil Queen laissait petit a petit Regina Mills revevir a la surface... Ce soir la fin de regne de l'Evil Queen prenait fin pour laisser place au regne de Regina Mills simple femme et mairesse de Storybrooke... Ce soir l'Evil Queen est morte et Regina Mills reprenait vie en se reinplantant son propre coeur ... L'Evil Queen est morte... Vive Regina Mills.


End file.
